The conveyance of hot or cold fluids through piping and piping assemblies normally makes it desirable to insulate the piping. Usually, this involves wrapping or placing an insulation material over the exterior of the piping and covering the insulation.
Early efforts at insulating piping consisted of spreading cement in place on the exterior of the pipes and pipe fittings and then adhering a fabric covering over it. Prior art procedures have progressed since then to include aluminum and plastic covers for the piping and various fittings, used in conjunction with insulation materials such as fiberglass blanket or urethane foam. In some instances the insulation material is adhered to the inside surface of the cover such that the insulation and cover are joined in place at the same time. In other instances the insulation is first formed or placed around the piping or pipe fittings and the aluminum or plastic covers are then secured in place over the insulation.
Certain covers designed specifically for elbow pipe fittings are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,629 (Botsolas, February, 1970). They are made from rigid, semi-resilient material as a single, integral structure having the shape of an elongated, open-ended trough. When placed into position around the elbow joint during installation, the cover assumes a shape in the configuration of the elbow joint. The material from which the shaped cover is formed can be a thin walled synthetic plastic material, for example, a rigid vinyl resin, and the cover can be used with or without insulation adhered to the inner surface.
Also noteworthy are pipe fitting covers described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,894 (Botsolas, May, 1973). They are comprised of two shaped half-sections connected together at a single point around which the two sections can rotate. The unique design provides advantages in shipping and storage by enabling the half-sections to be revolved into a superimposed, nested relationship. This permits stacking, which in turn facilitates handling and minimizes the usage of space.